Valentine, Be Mine
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: ZoroxNami ZoNa VALENTINE! Hanzatsu and Mumei have got on board, and had to explain Valentine's day and romance to the crew. With only a few hours, EVERYONE has to get GIFTS for EVERYONE! And who will end up with who? Also FxR, UsoxKaya, LuxMu, HaxBe...etc
1. Definition

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:**

To know who **Hanzatsu **and **Mumei** are, please see the profiles of **xJaTx** and **01—fallenangel** on **deviantART**! Thank you!

_**

* * *

One Piece:**_

**Valentine, Be Mine**

"Hey, Nami!" A whisper called to her, followed by a few swift yet gentle taps on her bare shoulder.

"Hmm?" The navigator lifted her head slowly, her mind still placed within her own imagination. With a few blinks to dispose of the haze, she began to focus on the bandana-wearing female before her, "What?"

"Why are you so quiet? I'm trying to talk to you, you know." The girl placed her hands on her hips to show her displeasure, seeing that her suspicion was true. Nami watched as she tilted her head to the side, and gave her the most antagonizing look she had ever seen.

Sighing, she rested her cheek into her raised left palm while slouching forward onto her drawing desk, "Just thinking."

"Oh," a higher sounding voice piped up, entering the conversation from behind the orange-haired girl, "You okay?"

Seeing her attempt to return to her inner world as pointless, she spun around to face the two temporary additions to the Straw Hat nakama and leaned back with one arm resting on the heading of her chair. Looking from one to the other, Nami gave them a wide smile and waved her hand lazily, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Mumei. And Hanzatsu, calm down."

Grunting a little, Hanzatsu crossed her arms, clearly taking offense, "Well, I was trying to get your attention and you just made a small 'hmm' noise in response. We were trying to ask you something."

"And what's that?" Nami dipped her head slightly to look up at the girl speaking to her.

"We wanted to know who you think Robin is going to end up with." The sea stone-wearer said blatantly. Nami watched as the caramel-haired female winked one of her large blue eyes at her, showing she had switched her mood from angered to match-maker.

Seeing that Nami was clearly befuddled, Mumei tried to add more depth to her friend's explanation, "_I_ think she's gonna end up with Sanji-san. But Hanzatsu-san—"

"I told you it's 'Hanzatsu-chan' or no—"

"—thinks it'll be Franky-san. Which one do you think she'll end up with?" Mumei's smile always made Nami smirk, even if for a moment, but that did not expel the Clima Tact-wielder's feelings of small confusion and curiosity.

"Why those two?"

"Well, Sanji-san seems more lovey-dovey with Robin-san then he does with you. And I think it's so cute!" Mumei giggled a little, as if to admit she was fan-basing the pairing of two new friends.

"_Bu-ut_," Hanzatsu sang lightly, "I heard from Usopp-kun that Robin-san touched Franky-kun's dingy ding! That's like an engagement present! You don't see me shaking every guy by his ding—"

"Okay!" Nami yelled, running her hands through the air, "…Well, I've never thought about this sort of thing before. But Hanzatsu does bring a good point to the table. So, I guess I'll just agree with her for the sake of argument."

"Yes!" Hanzatsu smiled triumphantly, while Mumei gave a smile, simply to say, 'C'est la vie'. Though the debate had reached an end, Nami wasn't willing to let the topic lay to rest.

"Why are you even thinking about something like that, anyway?" Nami knew these girls to be random and sometimes comedic, but not once had they brought up the idea of love, "_I've_ never even _thought_ about it."

"Hm, it's just something we noticed." Hanzatsu said innocently while wearing a knowing grin.

"What is that suppose to mean?" The navigator sounded deeply suspicious.

"It's nothing, Nami-san!" Mumei cheered as she jumped up from her seat upon a ledge inside the library, "Hanzatsu and I just thought of it, that's all."

"If you say so," her look was bored, but still incredulous, "So why choose those three?"

"Because they make a love-triangle all on their own," the bandana crew's navigator answered with no sign of fear and slowly made her way to sit before the treasure-lover, "I mean, who are we suppose to consider? Usopp-kun? Luffy-kun told me that he has someone named Kaya back at home and their story is just too cute to pass up."

Nami, though frightened by the usually proud water-powered girl to sound so gentle, felt the 'love bug' catching onto her. Somewhat interested in the new material, she took a chance and added her two cents, "Well, why not Luffy and Robin, then? Or Broo—no, that's too creepy. How about Zor—"

"NO! No! No!" the room, or possibly the boat, shook with the sound of Hanzatsu's voice, "That one is **off-limits**."

"Why?" Evidently, the navigator of Luffy's crew was once again curious to the logic of her friends. As she blinked, she saw the anger and awkwardness etched onto either of their faces relax into a kind, but definite smile.

"No reason." With their words, the room looked like it was glowing as their lies were more clear then day.

"Alright. But again, why those three? Yes, Franky's connection to Robin is kind of obvious, but all the guys have seen me naked before loads of times. Okay, except for Zoro, Franky and Brooke, though he wishes…Huh? What?...Why are you looking at me like that?"

With blue and brown eyes open wide, the only other reaction made was by the sweat drops sliding down both of the girls' right temple, "…We…were not expecting that…"

"Is it that shocking?" Nami wondered aloud, blinking as she began to question that particular moment in Alabasta.

"Yes!"

"Oh…well…sorry." She shrugged lightly, unsure of how to respond to the reaction.

Dropping their shoulders, the molecule-manipulator was the first of the two to let it go, and shook it off with a slight shiver. "Never mind that. We just chose those two because they both have qualities that Robin-san needs."

The red-head was surprised to hear the small, glasses-wearing girl to say such a thing. She knew love to be love, had felt it for her nakama as a whole, but she had never gotten down to brass-tacks in order to fully understand it. She figured it was just a natural feeling, to love her nakama, just as she had loved Bellemere, Nojiko and the rest of Cocoyashi village. But to think of who matches their entire being up with another seemed extremely complicated to her. However, she held a note of sweetness and care that made the idea sound pleasing to her in a way that love never had appealed to her before.

"Like what, for example?" To study, even though they were both two years younger then her, she probed for answers as delicately as possible.

"Well, for instance," as Hanzatsu leaned back on the heels of her palms, Mumei explained, "Robin-san is an eloquent, gentle person. In my opinion, with Sanji-san, though he may be flirty and a ladies' man, he can be chivalrous and always has his heart in the right place. Plus, he's not too noisy, so she would be able to stay calm. Also, she has the kind of atmosphere about her that clearly says he will only be with her. He needs that, so it would be good for both of them."

"Nevertheless!" Hanzatsu shot straight up, her finger pointed high into the air, her face showing strong determination, "Franky-kun is her opposite, which is clearly perfect for her!"

"Here we go." Mumei warned in a whisper.

"Opposites make good love partners? I think I'd hate that." Nami said honestly.

"No you wouldn't!" Again, the water-bearer bellowed, "Opposites are the most interesting of partners!"

"How is that?" There was a distinct sound of scepticism in the question.

"Because with an opposite, you're always learning something new. Like, with Robin-san and Franky-kun for example. I'm sure their time to get to know each other in that Enies Lobby place really let them understand each other better." Hanzatsu was confident in her reply.

"…How do you know all this?"

"Usopp-kun had some free time, so he shared some stories with us."

"How much did he tell you?"

"Up until Brooke-san's story. Why?"

"That's basically…our whole lives!"

"Oh, really? Well, then I was right."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because if they've had time to work together after that, then it's even more likely that their bond deepened further. Robin-san is eloquent, so she must really like him to find the sudden courage to touch his di—"

"Hanzatsu-san!" Mumei yelled in distress.

"I'm just saying. And anyway, if you see how well she gets along with someone like Luffy-kun, of course that kind of person interests her. Though their different, Franky-kun and Luffy-kun are both somewhat childish, and Robin-san likes that, is what I think."

"…After listening to both your explanations, I now go with Mumei." Nami said artlessly after only a moment, just to see the girl's switch their reactions between each other.

"Well, that doesn't matter," Hanzatsu said with a bit of an attitude, "I'm going to spend the _whole_ day with Franky so he can get the perfect gift for her. _Then_ we'll see who's _really_ right!" And with a victorious stance, the proud sea stone-collector stood quickly and made her way towards the exit of the quarters.

"Wait," Nami exclaimed so suddenly, making both her friends look at her with blank expression, "Why today?"

"Geez," Hanzatsu turned to face the room, rubbing the back of her neck as she tapped the front of her boot against the ground, "For a girl who wouldn't listen… What do you mean, 'why today'? Just look at your calendar; you'll know then."

"I know today is February the fourteenth, but there's nothing special about tha—"

Two loud, resounding gasps and two very over dramatic faces cut off the red-head.

"…Y-You…You don't know what today is?" Clearly, Mumei was distressed by the news.

"What? What's so special about _today_?" Their strange reactions made her urgent to know the answer.

"You seriously don't know?"

"No."

"Don't you have a calendar?"

"Yes."

"And it doesn't tell you what today is?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

"Did you buy it on the East-Bay market? They sometimes cheat you on your purchases."

"_**No.**_"

"Really? Did you check the little retail sti—"

"_What's so special about __**today?**_"

"…Whoa, calm down. We just can't really believe you don't know. Anyway, today is Valentine's day."

"Valen-what?" The word sounded so foreign to the usually spunky navigator.

"Val-en-tine's-Day. It's a day to show the ones you love, that you love them." The way the cute voice of Mumei explained it made it sound so sweet and charming; it was an instant reaction when Nami felt the kind sense of giving wash over her. Ideas began to spring into her head, about each nakama member-including the two who informed her-and what sort of gift would suit them the most. The images of smiles, smiles she caused her friends to have, also became clear to her. Words of appreciation and thanks seemed to somehow create themselves, even though these words were never uttered before in such a way by any Straw Hat member, and all these delightful notions were directed towards her. Her own smile crept onto her lips, spreading to its farthest, sweetest corner.

"…Wait," again, the call of the proud one brought her back into reality, "If you don't know what today is…that means no one else in the crew would know either…"

"Oh no, Hanzatsu-san! Just leave it alo—"

"GUYS! EVERYONE GET TO THE KITCHEN NOW!" Hanzatsu's stomps up the stairs were only the beginning of the stampede the was heard and felt down the bottom of the Sunny. Nami let her hand fall behind the chair, just to catch the falling lamp. Though clearly letting the event slide with slight agitation in her eyes, she could see the black-haired girl sitting still, fearing the sound of thunder that was surrounding her. Once the noise lessened to its final step, Nami sighed.

"Should we go join them now?"

"H-Hai." Sadly, poor Mumei was still afraid to move, and her voice's shaky tone matched the state of her body. Getting up, the navigator walked over to her and patted her shoulder gently, calming the young girl down, and was able to get her to walk with her into the kitchen with relative ease.

Upon arrival, as the door swung open, it was clear to see Hanzatsu was already having trouble.

"Sanji-kun, you must know about Valentine's day, right?" It was obvious she was begging him to be the first one of the blank-faced crew mates to say yes. As she pleaded, Mumei and Nami took their seats.

"Yes, of course, Hanzatsu-san!" His fan boy eyes were almost bulging from his eye sockets, making unclear what and where he was responding to exactly. Nami took this as a chance to observe and scout of information; she carefully watched both Sanji and Robin, to see how each was reacting to the news of the brand new holiday.

"Good." Hanzatsu sighed with relief.

"I know about it too!" Brooke raised his hand, excited to be apart of the conversation. Hanzatsu gave him a stern look.

"I hope this isn't an attempt to receive some kind of an award, is it?"

"…"

"Franky-san, do you know about Valentine's day?" Sighing, she decided just to move on, causing Brooke to cry slightly.

"Yeah. I know some people used to celebrate something like this back home, but I only heard about it. I've never actually celebrated it myself." As honest as he was to show he held some knowledge, or at least more so then most of the Straw Hats, he was visibly puzzled by the topic.

"Fine then. Sanji-kun, please help explain what Valentine's day is for me." Hanzatsu more so told then asked.

"Valentine's day is when, once every year, you show the one you love that you love them!" Again, Nami studied the expressions of Robin, Sanji and now also Franky. All of them seemed so natural to her that she couldn't see how two new people upon the Thousand Sunny could possible deduce such bold feelings of love from the sight of these three people. Well, of course, Sanji was an exception.

"So, I can only show one person I love that I love them?" Luffy asked aloud, "Then…no one is leaving this crew for," –he took the time to count- "ten years! Hanzatsu and Mumei too! It's going to take me ten years to spend Valentine's day with you."

"No Luffy," Usopp waved to him, "I don't think that's how it works. It's only for someone you love, like someone you want to spend the rest of your life with; someone you love with all your heart."

"But…that's how I feel about my nakama." Luffy blinked, figuring Usopp was the one who was mistaken.

"Ah…" Usopp sweat-dropped.

"No, Luffy-san," Mumei piped up once again as she stood to get everyone's attention, "Valentine's day is a day to show everyone who you love, that you love them. But its also a day for couples, as in boyfriends and girlfriends, to express a different kind of love then just nakama love."

"Ah, I see." Luffy answered, still obviously a bit unsure.

"So! Now that you all know what it is, who wants to celebrate it?" Hanzatsu cheered loudly, raising her arm with the loose sleeve high.

"I do!" Luffy answered with great enthusiasm, "And I think the whole crew should too! So, let's all have a special Straw Hat nakama Valentine's Day!" With the final word of the captain, the whole crew was faced with the strange emotional roller coaster of love.

Slowly, everyone gave their agreeing comments in. The navigator surveyed each of their reactions, expanding from her first three-people watch, and found it weird that no one seemed at all squeamish by the mention of a deeper bond then just nakama. She figured her timid reaction was due to past endeavours that had made her who she was. Still, the expression of love that seemed to be an easy thing to her strange friends surprised her. This whole rush of emotion and forced holiday was so confusing to her.

As she observed her fourth male, she began to think of the criteria of love that Hanzatsu and Mumei had mentioned. Mumei's matching ability was based on compatibility. Hanzatsu's was one of opposite attraction. It was then, as she replayed the conversation, she suddenly heard a voice ask her, '_Which of these males would be the perfect match for me?_' Instantaneously, she was repulsed by the question. How could she take an interest into this holiday, in a romantic sense? For a girl who once thrived off being independent, and for a woman who lived each day hating the word 'friend', how could she be suddenly so interested in the idea of being in love? It was unheard of.

And yet, her mind began calculating. She was starting off with Brooke, and going in reverse of the males who had joined the crew. Obviously, he was not even allowed on her list of possible candidates. Even if she was no longer afraid of him, she had not grown to love him past the level of 'new friend'. Franky was off-limits, as brought to her attention by Hanzatsu. Chopper was a reindeer boy, so the age and species were two strong barriers. Sanji was still within the love triangle for Robin, but also, she had always loved him as a brother, like the brother she never had. Usopp was with Kaya, once again, as proven by her bandana friends. Zoro was much to easy manipulate, and Luffy was too childish.

Now she was afraid. '_Do I not match up with any of these guys?_' Each one was so unique, and she couldn't find someone compatible amongst the seven of them? It must have been impossible for anyone to find no reasonable love match with more then a handful of options. Robin was just was beautiful and wonderful as her, and she had two men at her disposal! How could Nami have none? It was then she decided on, or more so remembered to try, Hanzatsu's strategy; opposition. It was something that worried her, but then again, so did the affairs of love in general. So, with her mind ready to scan again, she looked over quickly and carefully at the undead musician.

"Nami?" It seemed everyone needed to raise their voice to get her attention on that day.

Turning around with quick agility, feeling scared as if she had been caught stealing, she looked over to her left to see Zoro looking at her with his usual lazy expression. She had even noticed she had taken her place beside him, so the sudden rush of sensory for his presence did not assist her as she tried to calm down.

"Yeah?" Her speech was in tact, which she was thankful for.

"I said, where's the next island?" His voice and question, though neither of great volume nor importance, caught every being's attention within the space.

"I think in about two to about three hours, roughly. It won't be too long. If you had listened to me last night, you would know that already," She spun around, stood and announced, "Everyone is to buy gifts by dinner time! If anyone needs money, see me before we land!" And with her point made, she walked off down the hall, already hearing chair legs screeching against floor boards.

'_My opposite? Is there really a guy here who is suppose to be with me?_'

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you took my first note into consideration. You can search for the two new characters one dA by typing in their names as well.

This is **Chapter 1!** I was rushed, but I really wanted to do this, so I will write the next chapter **tomorrow** and have it posted by then. It is now midnight, so good night to you all.

**My Soul Duty** will by updated by next weekend! Chapter 9!

Please R & R!


	2. Application

_**One Piece:**_

**Valentine, Be Mine

* * *

**

"Okay! Time to make my Valentine presents for **everyone!**" Mumei cheered, her bare arm shot up high in the air. Thankfully, no one was within ear shot to hear her, or they would have gone deaf. With no sleeves to roll up, she simply tied an apron around her waist and dove right into the cook book Sanji had offered before he disembarked with the crew.

As predicted by the most skilled navigator on the waters, the crew had landed on an island two and a half hours after the Valentine's meeting. Ironically, it was a spring island called Labu Labu island, holding a weekly festival for the special holiday that only came to the Straw Hat's attention a few hours before docking. A few members had mentioned how it strangely resembled the English word for 'love', but Mumei had exclaimed to them that it was named after the whale, Laboon. Of course, Brooke believed her and began running around the town aimlessly.

Worried for the man, Chopper followed him carefully with Usopp soon catching up to accompany them. And thus, the groups began to form. Luffy went off with Sanji, since the chef had most of his ingredients for his Valentine dinner already simmering on the stove, and he knew Luffy would get lost if someone wasn't giving him their undivided attention. That as his reason, Robin decided to tag along with the two, for, as she put it, 'adult supervision'. That left Franky, Hanzatsu, Zoro and Nami to form the third and final group. Hanzatsu was able to trek on land because Usopp had made her 'fashionable items', infused with her sea stones, to give her some limited time upon ground.

Nami was surprised to see that Hanzatsu was allowing Franky to be separated from the woman he supposedly loved, and even more surprised to see she was allowing Sanji to be with Robin! How was Franky suppose to win over Robin if she was spending so much time with the third wheel, as she knew the busty sixteen year-old would put it, instead? She remembered that the young girl had said she was going to spend the whole day with Franky to help him find the perfect gift for the female archaeologist, but was it worth letting them be separated? It was even worse if Robin was offering to spend her time with the other side of her love triangle. Why was Hanzatsu suddenly so lenient about love, when she was rocking the ship over the matter earlier that day?

"Okay, Franky and I are gonna go shopping now!" Smiling with a look that showed she was somehow very pleased, Hanzatsu outstretched her hands to the navigator.

"…What's this about?" Nami asked with her agitated expression again.

"We need money." Still, the water user smiled.

"I told everyone to talk to be before we land—And you're not even apart of our crew!" Nami hollered, not liking how sloppy their means of dealing were at the moment.

"Well, Franky needs it, not me, right?" Hanzatsu's long hair fell down her back as she turned her head backwards to look at the cyborg. Seeing his nod, her grin widened and she faced the red-head again, "And he couldn't see you before because he was busy working on weaponry. So, we'd like our sha—I mean, his share now, if you please."

'_Sometimes, I think she resembles me a bit too much._' Nami sighed, as she slipped her fingers underneath her collar. Pulling out ten thousand berries from her 'secret wallet', she held it out to the two, and felt the feel of the cool air refill her hands too quickly once the money was swiped.

"Alright, we'll see you later, guys!" Franky called as he jogged down the side walk with the bandana-wearing female at his side, already discussing what to get.

Holding her head with one hand, Nami closed her eyes for a moment to regroup her thoughts. Suddenly, after a quick exhale, she blinked twice and looked from her right to her left. She had just remembered; wasn't she supposed to be with Zoro? Turning around in a small circle, she looked in all directions to try and find the man in question, but she couldn't spot his green mess-of-hair anywhere. Worrying to the smallest degree, she was about to call out to him before she saw him walk out of nearby store with a bag already in his hand.

"Z-Ah…Zoro!" she yelled with anger, shaking a fist as she stomped over to him.

"Hmm?" He looked over in her direction and blinked once, "What?"

"You can't walk off on me while I'm just standing there!"

"You were with Franky and Hanzatsu. I didn't think it'd be such a problem."

"Well, at least tell us when you decided to walk off on your own. What did you even buy, anyway?" She crossed her arms over her chest, calming down as she waited for his reply, watching him carefully take out an item from his bag.

"This." He said emotionlessly, exposing the bags contents in one hand; wax for his swords. Nami sighed as she looked up just then, seeing he had indeed entered a store for cleaning supplies.

"Of course," She dropped her angry position and placed one hand on her hip, "Look, Hanzatsu dragged Franky off to help him shop, so it's just you and me, okay? You need to stick with me and _stay close_, got it?" She warned him firmly, her index finger right in front of his nose.

"Why?" His question made her think; why would she need Zoro to follow her around? She could use him as a bag-carrier, but it's not as if he would want to go shopping with her. Odds are he wasn't even going to buy Valentine presents, which she had expected once he had asked for more money. It was then that she found a way to recover.

"Because you'll get lost without me, and," her lips curved into an impish smirk, visibly worrying him, "You can work of some of your debt this way. Come on, let's go Zoro!" Her blatant happiness at his expense was overflowing as she spun to face the street of shops and made her way step by step down the lane.

"Don't just use me like that! It's supposed to be Valentine's Day!" He protested, though he began to ensue her.

"Hm, hmm," she hummed cheerfully, "There are too many shops to pass up!"

* * *

"Sanji! Sanji! Look, look! It's a twenty inch pork cutlet! Can I have some, please?" Luffy hopped up and down as he pointed at the abnormally large piece of meet.

Just for Mumei's sake, as he took another drag, he heard himself think, '_That's what she said._' to keep up with their tradition. Seeing him smirking to himself for a moment behind his cigar, Luffy took that as a yes and sunk his teeth into the meat. Robin laughed behind her hand as Sanji had to fight both Luffy's jaws and the vendor's wrath. Sighing, the only woman of the three smiled at her two friends and was pleased she had chosen that arrangement. Even with the unpleasant scene before her, which Sanji was not enjoying to say the least, it made her remember why she had joined this particular crew, and why she never regretted a moment since then.

Still, the fighting continued over the pork, and it reached the point where Sanji threw the majority of his money at the man and walked off. Luffy frowned sadly to see how he had angered his friend, but then grabbed the meat and ran. The blond chef decided he might as well head home to see how Mumei was fairing with her recipe. That is, until he saw the perfect gift to get the ladies.

* * *

"Usopp, what are you doing with that?" Chopper blinked as he saw the handyman slap down some sort of sticker onto a piece of paper. The small boy blinked in curiosity as he watched his friend go over to the clerk and give him one third of his money, then hand over the paper he had just filled out.

"I'm just making arrangements, Chopper. You'll see." Usopp smiled beyond reason while his cheeks burned with blush.

"…Ah, I wish I had that much colour." Brooke sighed as he rubbed his hands over his cheek bones.

Chopper gave a terrified expression, "Ah…I'm confused." So he held his head in his hooves.

* * *

"Hanzatsu, what am I suppose to be looking for exactly?" Franky asked roughly as he continued to use his hand as a visor while looking through all the shop windows on the street.

"I don't know. Don't you have any idea of what you want to get for her?" Hanzatsu asked with a bit of an ill temper, her anger directed at all the incredibly girly shops.

"What?" The cyborg stopped his search to look down at her, confused to hear that he was suddenly shopping for one person individually.

Hanzatsu realized she let her goal slip and hesitated in one of her steps, "Well, like they say, ladies' fir—Keep your eyes on the street!"

"Oh, yeah!" Franky nodded and spun his head around in one swoop, completely forgetting the fact that his question was never answered.

* * *

"Mumei-chwan! I'm back to offer my—…Mumei-…chan?" Sanji couldn't find the strength to move once he laid eyes on the kitchen. There was pots and pans everywhere! Even as the chef, he never would have guessed they had _that_ many in stock. He looked over into the kitchen space carefully, then scanned the rest of the eating area, yet he couldn't find the girl in question.

"Maybe she's in th—"

"S-Sanji-san?" He heard the small cry of the bandana crew's shipwright echo through the room. Taking a careful step inward, he physically began to search for her.

"Mumei-chan? I can't see you wh—AHHH!" He hadn't noticed the small black heap crawling out from under the table in time and ended up stepping on her right hand. With her head bowed he couldn't see her face, but her shoulders shook twice with while dropped lowly. Petrified, he dropped to his knees and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to console her, "Mumei-chan! Please forgive me! I didn't see you there! Are you oka—"

"Sanji-san…" she whispered. He paid close attention as she slowly raised her head to meet his gaze, his heart freezing within his chest. Once he saw her gleaming, teary eyes, he felt like he just realized he killed someone's cat, "Sanji-san…I can't do it! Agh, I'm so PISSED!"

"Eh…" Sanji was stunned.

"I mean, I did _exactly_ as the recipe told me! But all I got was things that look like doggy doodie! It's not working! I can't make my gift for everyone!" She cried a bit in frustration.

Sanji felt a fierce battle rage within him. He was a firm believer in the policy, 'A chef's simplest dishes show their true talent', and 'Cooking can't be taught.' Even if it was for Mumei-chan, whose presence he enjoyed so much, he couldn't break or modify his mantra. It would be unjust and unethical. He had to think of another way to aid the poor girl before him.

"Well, why not tr—"

"Will you help me…Sanji-san?" She gave him the most chibi, the most adorable face he had ever seen, and he knew she wasn't even trying. Her small tears resting in the corners of her eyes, her sad expression, her lips slightly parted as to expect his answer anxiously. It was too hard to resist.

"…Let's get started."

Mumei gasped with a large, heart-warming smile, "Really? Oh thank you so much, Sanji-san! This means so much to me!" And within a second, he found himself being embraced by the tiny yet precious girl in what he felt to be a strong, heart-warming hug.

'_Sometimes, I think I'm considered a pedophile._' "So, let's go started!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Full of shinanigans (sp?) Like Disney. I have been trying to finish this since four today. That makes me think I won't be able to finish by the end of the day. Besides, my keyboard went weird on me again. 

**PLEASE COMMENT ON HANZATSU AND MUMEI!**

Please R & R!


	3. ShoujoInfestation

_**One Piece:**_

Valentine, Be Mine

* * *

Exchanging of the Gifts

The entire crew had boarded the Going Merry by sunset, after many long gruelling hours of shopping. The men were tried, the women were excited, and the undead were playing the piano. It was a joyous evening, with a meal suitable for King Author and his knights themselves, which had been prepared as the central gift from the blond chef. Loud bantering and laughter filled the Sunny, while stories were shared and friendship strengthened. It was as if the idea of the Valentine holiday alone was enough to inspire the Straw Hat nakama, plus the two new additions, to simply celebrate their time together and express, in their usual subtle ways, how much they really cared for and loved each other.

As their desserts were finished and their anxiety at its limit, the crew was ready to exchange gifts with one another. Some pulled out sacks of gifts, while others placed a few boxes on the table. A few odd balls had nothing to display, but were not ostracized for their empty hands.

"So Hanzatsu, Mumei, how do we exchange our gifts?" Luffy asked with his usual grin.

"How ever you want, Luffy-san." Mumei smiled back, blushing behind her bangs as she thought back to how her gift had turned out. Though she was one of the two with no visual component at the moment, she still felt slightly nervous..

"Well, I guess we can take turns giving them out. Like, if one person hands out all their gifts, then another, until we reach our last person?" Hanzatsu suggested while looking through her sack.

"That sounds good." Nami agreed with a nod. And in turn, the rest followed suit.

"Okay! Who wants to start then?" Hanzatsu questioned loudly.

"ME!" The captain exclaimed, "I want to go first!"

"What could you have bought? Didn't you go shopping for meat?" Sanji implored from the kitchen sink.

"I bought lots of gifts!" Straw-Hat shouted, turning to face the one person who could defend him.

"That's right, Cook-san," Robin guaranteed, "The only meat he had today was the meat you provided for him." With her words, Sanji was satisfied.

Laughing to himself as he gave everyone their gift, Luffy finished with Chopper, who had been to his left, and cheered, "Yosh! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Everyone opened their boxes and blinked. Inside the each box was a single chicken wing with a ribbon that matched the color of the person holding it. After a few seconds, the crew blinked again.

"…Th-Thank you so much, Luffy-san." Mumei giggled, as she closed the box slowly.

"Do you like it? The guy I bought the pork chop from started talking to me after Sanji left, and he told me that this would be the perfect gift for me to give to you guys!" He smiled with such enthusiasm, that no one could find the urge to question him. They all said thank you, some enjoyed their gift right away, then they moved on to the next person.

Usopp made everyone a small little doll-like figurine of themselves out of the materials he had bought in town, Chopper gave everyone a small sample of a fragrance he made for the each of them since he had no idea what to buy, Brooke made a theme for the crew and sang it to them, and Robin purchased small trinkets for the everyone, such as bracelets for the girls and special snacks for the boys. Sanji only offered the girls something extra; each one received a ring which he placed on their hands individually. Franky gave everyone an 'I.O.U. Something Awesome' since he had blanked on what to get. Hanzatsu merely bought what she thought would look as if it suited anyone. For example, she got a new set of tea cups for Robin, a set of new shoes for Sanji. Chopper received a cute red shirt that said 'KAWA' on the front, which means fur, and on the back had to small 'i's that made a smiley face, completing the word 'kawaii'. Mind you, Hanzatsu happened to be a bit of a haggler, so she was somehow able to haggle many expensive gifts for her friends, and her excuse was that she might not be around for Christmas time.

Nami, once it finally became her turn, stood to take the floor, "Now, with Zoro's help, after much debate, I decided that I would take you all shopping tomorrow and let you pick out _almost_ anything you want." Then with a pleased grin, she took her seat. So pleased was she with her gift decision, she ignored the most evil of glares aimed directly at her from two seats away.

"Speaking of Zoro, where are your gifts for us?" Usopp asked with a deeply curiously look.

"I had no time to buy you guys gifts. _She_ had me following her around _all_ day." Was Zoro's crude explanation. Still, Nami smirked, and still, Zoro scowled. Everyone just decided to let it go, and instead, to reclaim a gift, Hanzatsu and Chopper stole a quick one-sided hug from the swordsman. However, with the intensity of his leering, he didn't seem to notice.

"Then that leaves Mumei." Franky reminded from across the room, sitting with Robin and Luffy.

"Um, eto, I don't think my gift is safe." The small black-haired girl said timidly.

"That's okay! I want to see!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheered.

Nervously, Mumei looked to Sanji for help. Seeing his nod, she got up and went into the kitchen, pulled out her wrapped plate from the stove, returned the table and unravelled the wrapping.

"Sugoi! It's…rice crackers?" The crew seemed confused.

Saddened by the reaction she had expected, Mumei bowed her head a little, "W-Well, you see…"

"It's alright, Mumei-chan," Sanji whispered to her and patted her on the head gently, even though she hadn't seen him re-enter the dining room, then looked out over the table, "She intended to make chocolates for everyone, but they didn't work out too well. So, instead, she made something simple for everyone to enjoy. So you all better eat one."

Mumei looked up and smiled a little, "Thanks, Sanji-san…And sorry about your foot."

"It's alright, Mumei-chan. I had a lot of fun with you today." Smiling down at her, he stole one of the crackers before taking his seat. Slowly, everyone took one from the plate in her hands, and all complimented her skill.

"Wow, Mumei! I love these! You need to make more sometime!" Luffy encouraged with true honesty, and a smile to match. Mumei blushed again, but this time, with embarrassment caused by the reaction of her cooking, not because.

"Thank you, Luffy-san. I'm glad you like them. I promise I'll make another batch before we lea—"

"So what were you trying to make before?" Monkey D. questioned while stuffing his face with the crackers.

"Um…uh, oh, chocolates." She answered as she watched him, sweat-dropping.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're suppose to give out chocolates on Valentine's Day." She answered blatantly.

"…WHAT?" Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper and Franky bellowed, "YOU SAID GIFTS!"

"No we didn't. We just defined what Valentine's Day was," Hanzatsu answered to let Mumei take a rest, "You all just assumed it was another Christmas Day. Sorry."

"…Christmas?" Luffy blinked.

"I'm not getting into that! Go read Christmas Things, or something." Hanzatsu suggested.

"Hu—"

"Anyway! I believe that finishes off our _crew's_ exchange?" The bandana-wearing navigator winked. Though all were weary of that implied, they all nodded in agreement, "Good! Exchange dismissed!"

And with that, everyone went off to do their own thing.

* * *

Sweetness

"Wow, that was a lot of fun." Chuckling, Hanzatsu reminisced as she leaned on the Sunny's railing, looking down into the sea.

"For you, I guess. But what's going to happen now?" Mumei asked as she walked toward her.

Shrugging, Hanzatsu answered, "I don't know. I just hope they all have great shoujo moments." Sighing like the fangirl she loved to be, she stood in a relaxing, 'naturally charismatic' pose, anime sparkles surrounding her.

"Right," her friend swear-dropped, "Well, what are we to do? I mean, if anyone does get together tonight…where are we sleeping?"

"This boat is packed with rooms! You could sleep anywhere!" Hanzatsu laughed slightly with surprise, not expecting Mumei to say such a thing.

"Oh! I want the Crow's Nest." The smaller shipwright raised her hand, almost as if she was in class.

"Who says you won't be enjoying Valentine's Day with anyone?" Hanzatsu smirked wolfishly.

Instantly, Mumei blushed, "Han-Hanzatsu-san! I'm not going to be doing anything like that!"

"I just implied that you would be spending Valentine's Day with Luffy. I never said you'd be doing the dirty. Geez, so perverted." Hanzatsu waved her off and turned her head to the side, while grinning away from the frantic girl.

"W-Well…wh-who says you won't be getting anything tonight either?" Mumei yelled with all her shy might, her face still flustered and red.

Surprised, Hanzatsu lost all feeling in her body and turned to face the girl with wide-eyes, "…Wh…What?"

"Y-You could...still hang out with Chopper-san! O-Or maybe Sanji-san!"

"I thought you wanted Sanji to be with Robin."

"Well…I don't want you to be alone, Hanzatsu-san…You might not see—"

"Mumei," she said sharply, yet softly, "Surprisingly, and I mean that in the highest degree, I've been patient. It's just another Valentine's Day. I can wait another few."

"But Hanzatsu-san, the odds of seeing Beckma—"

"I'll see you later, Mumei. G'dnight." And with that, Hanzatsu went off to bed. Frowning as she watched her retreat Mumei sighed with strong displeasure. To see her friend upset over an impossible affair like this really mad her upset too. Hanzatsu always went for what was impossible, such as finding a way to go on land. So, it was in her nature, she supposed. But honestly, the odds of seeing Beckman-san again were one to a million and a half.

Scratching her head, she turned to head off to bed too, knowing Hanzatsu would have already gotten over her shell-shock and already told herself the conversation never happened, she walked toward the Crow's Nest ladder. Reaching the top of the upper deck's stair case, she found herself faced with the Straw Hat captain…

"Ah, Luffy-san! Good night!...Wait, that sounds like you're going to bed…Hi!" She waved.

"Hi Mumei. What are you doing up here by yourself?" Luffy asked as he made his way toward her.

"I was talking to Hanzatsu-san, but she already went to bed, so now I'm going to take my turn on night watch. I've always wanted to stay up in the Crow's Nest. It looks like fun!" Giggling, she walked towards him as well, but more so to get around him. Her fleeting ways her not because she didn't wish to be with him, but she was still flustered by her companion's words.

"Yeah! It is!" Luffy nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly, then looked up at her, "Did you get rid of all your chocolates, Mumei?"

"Um!" Blushing under the cloak of the night, she hid behind her glasses. Whether it had been out of desperation or curiosity, she had indeed saved a piece for the captain, "N-No…Why, Luffy-san?"

"I wanted to try your chocolates." He answered. After seeing her so depressed over her supposed failure, Luffy had felt his usual urge to make his nakama smile, and decided he would prove her wrong.

"Oh, okay...Here." Coincidentally as well, she had stored the only piece within her pocket, wrapped inside a small paper towel, and handed him her attempt at sweets, "This is the one piece left."

Snickering as he unwrapped it, he said, "You called it 'One Piece'." Then took his bite.

Laughing with him, she watched nervously as he chewed so slowly, making a few sounds with a neutral ring to them, before swallowing his bite. Twirling her fingers, she soon became more impatient then nervous, and tried to hold back the urge to yell for his reply.

"…Hmm…" was all he said for a few moments.

"…Well, Luffy-san?" she egged him on, trying to get him to even say one word of an opinion.

"Hmm…Hmm hmm hmm…"

"…Hmm?"

"Hmm, hmm!"

"Hmm, hmm."

"Hmm!" He smiled.

"…Um?" Mumei was confused.

"Hmm…I really like it!" And he stuffed the entire piece into his mouth, smiling as he munched, "It's so sweet!"

Smiling she clapped her hands together with eyes wide, "Really? I'm really glad! It's means so much to me that yo—MMM!" She couldn't say another word as rubber-like lips made firm contact with hers. She stood in a frozen state, completely unsure of how to react. But as she stood still in her shoes, she couldn't help but enjoy the strange yet pleasing touch of the one day to be King of the Pirates' lips. With his own unique texture, it was as if she was experiencing a once-in-a-life time, one-time experience that no one else would have.

But just as she began to sink into the moment, she heard a familiar condensed squeal from behind Luffy. Peaking over the boy's shoulder, she saw a chibi bandana peaking out from behind the stairwell's railing. Instantly, Mumei pulled away, blushing enough to match Luffy's vest, and looked down at the feet that had been planted to the ground during such a romantic moment.

"…Hmm." Luffy said again, making Mumei look at him in despair, hoping he wouldn't start that 'hmm'-ing nonsense, "Mumei's just as sweet as the chocolate!" He gave her his trade-mark grin.

She couldn't believe her ears; Luffy had not only tasted her, but said that she had tasted as sweet as he chocolate. And to be frank, that was the problem with her baking; she had made it too sweet for the recipe, among other things. Almost ready to burst with the blush worth to rival the color of Buggy's nose, Luffy just gave her a thumbs up, "See you later!" and walked away.

"..Ah! Good night, Luffy-san!...Oh…Hm…HANZATSU-SAN! YOU MEANIE!"

* * *

  
A Gift For Miss February 

"Robin, wait!" The cyborg called to the fleeting archaeologist. Slowly, she turned her head to face him, her expression gentle yet blank.

"Yes?" Nico Robin asked, blinking once towards him.

"Uh, Valentine's Day isn't over yet." He wondered to himself why he had become so flustered as he looked off to the side for a moment.

"No, it isn't. But it will be within the hour." She replied with her typical kind smile, turning now to face him and clutching her book to her side.

"Ah!" Over-thinking every piece of information his brain could hold about the situation, he began to make himself panic, even into believing that an hour wasn't enough time, "I have something else for you!"

She looked at him with a mildly surprised expression, and tilted her head over so slightly, "Another?"

"Yeah! Um…Here!" Flinging his large arms out from behind his back, he revealed a small, neatly wrapped package in his over-sized hands. She was obviously still surprised, so the gift was right before her eyes. Walking over to him, while he felt his breath escape from him, she took the gift box into her hands, her book now under her arm. He regarded how her slender fingers moved so slowly and carefully to untie the ribbon, noticing how fragile she really looked, especially under the dim lighting. Her beauty once again became painfully noticeable to him, no matter how hard he tried to hide his eyes behind his favourite pair of shades.

He watched her eyes intently, the gift box opening slowly, so he could catch her first reaction. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but he could have sworn the smallest breath of a gasp escaped her lips. Again, those slender fingers moved at a agonizing slow pace for him as she pulled her gift out of its packaging; holding a lovely purple blouse against her chest. It was made out of pure silk, the crystal-like buttons shining dimly. The sleeves were almost medieval; very fluffy until four fingers-width under her shoulder. A small string-like lace was also connected to the waist area of the shirt, like a wrap-around tie. The colour, in his opinion, matched her style perfectly. He just hoped she agreed.

She looked into his eyes and smiled gratefully, something that was different from her usual, everyday smile, "Thank you very much, Franky-san. It's very…Oh, there's more?" Looking down back into the parcel, she could see a tiny, matching chain, with a fake crystal, she was sure, as a necklace. They were in silence for a while, a silence that worried Franky to the point of wanting to shout something randomly about his awesome taste. Even though, in all honesty, he did have a great deal of help with his present.

Eventually, she looked into his eyes, gave him a look he had never seen before, leaned upward, cupped his chin and kissed his cheek ever so softly. The moment her hand slipped from under his jaw, it dropped. His eyes were too wide to conceal behind his shades and his face was no longer its normally peachy color. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his expression and decided to let him regroup his thoughts in private. Making her way to the door, she called back to him, "Oh, and in case you are wondering, my birthday is in fourteen days. Good night, Franky-san."

* * *

Oceans Apart, Present Together

"Hey Usopp?" Tony Tony Chopper's squeaky voice called, requesting his attention.

"Huh? Yah, Chopper?" the marksman replied, but continued his work on his last assignment.

"What was it you did today with that paper? The one you paid that man for?" The young reindeer boy had been curious as to why Usopp spent at least half his money on something he could have asked Nami for. It was silly to him, but he believed his friend had a good reasoning for it. The thought had been bugging him, so he spoke aloud his inquiring thought.

"Oh, I just sent a letter home to Kaya and the Veggies." He answered so calmly, not breaking his level of concentration.

"Really?" Somehow, hearing that had surprised him. He knew Usopp was always so kind hearted and caring, but he didn't think he had done something so thoughtful, as he had never done something like before, to the extent of his knowledge.

"Yeah well, I'm sure their all worried, since we haven't spoken in quite some time. They won't be getting for a long while, but I figured, why not at least send one when I can? I know they'll appreciate it." Chopper could hear the smile in his voice. He was never completely told the story of everyone's past, but he was vaguely aware of who those people were, and Chopper knew he was inspired to send it to that lady, Kaya.

"…Hey Usopp?"

"Yeah?"

"…We're going to be here tomorrow too, right?"

"Of course we are. Nami's going to buy us all our gifts."

"…Can you take me to the place where you sent the letter tomorrow?"

"Huh? Why?" Turning to face him now, Usopp lifted his goggles to look down at his friend clearly.

"I know it's going to be a silly idea, but I want to send one to Dr. Kureha too." Smiling with a few shivers, Chopper knew it was something he wanted to do.

"Sure. No problem." Usopp gave him a thumb up and smile combo, then returned to his assignment.

Tony just sat there and smiled for a while, then went off to bed.

* * *

Some Kind of Appeasement

Both women heard a knock on the door. Shooting their heads up in unison, they both wondered who it could be. However, since Robin had just entered the room a few moments prior, Nami took it upon herself and answered the visitor's call. Surprisingly enough, it turned out the swordsman was the one beckoning, and the navigator was unable to deduce the reason.

"Zoro? What are you doing here?...You know that the Men's Quarters are below this room, right? You're not drunk, are you?" She tilted her head with a fierce look of wonder.

"I came to let you know I don't need you to buy me anything tomorrow. I don't want a gift for Valentine's Day. Good night." So simply he stated, and just as such, he already walked off. Unable to comprehend what just happened, she closed her room's door behind her and walked off after him.

"Hey!" she yelled, her voice not so high as usual. She saw him look up at her, his hands in his pockets so casually, and somehow he felt he had the right to look curious now, "What do you mean you don't need a Valentine's Day present? Everyone in the crew gave you a gift, so why can't I?"

"Because you'll make me pay for it later." He answered what he was honestly thinking.

"No I won't! It's a present! Besides, you helped me carry my things today, so I have no grounds to debt you on. But if you keep saying ridiculous things, I will!"

"Why are you so angry?" He arched his right eyebrow, adding to his look of cluelessness.

"Because! This is a holiday, Zoro. It's a chance to give gifts to friends and people you care about, like nakama. Asking me not to get you a gift is like asking me not to fight anymore, and you'll do all of it."

"…How?"

"If I don't buy you a gift, I won't be doing my part. I won't be showing my love for you and not only would Luffy not like it, but if I don't buy something for you, I can't buy for anyone else. It's like a fight. If I offered to fight and you told me not to, then you would be doing everything. There'd be no mutual agreement. Besides, remember what I said. My money is mine, but my agreements are your agreements. That means that if I promise to buy everyone a gift, then you get one too!"

"…You're just saying anything so I'll agree, aren't you?"

"Shut up! You're getting a gift tomorrow, and that's that!"

"No. I don't want one."

"Why not? I said I won't debt you for it!"

"I don't want one because I don't want you to buy me something because of a holiday. You've never bought me a birthday gift, so I don't need one for Valentine's Day."

"But you were going to buy one for everyone else?"

"They want one, not me." He shrugged.

"Well, I don't even know when you're birthday is!"

"November eleventh."

"Fine! Think of it as a belated birthday present!"

"It's three months too late."

"Well, too bad!"

They had an intense eye-locked showdown, neither willing to back down from their point of view. However, even if they were both determined to win, Nami had an unyielding will. She was more then dedicated to the idea of buying every crew mate a gift; she had envisioned each of her nakama smiling for her because of this holiday. She had already decided she was going to make each one of them happy, but of course, blasé Zoro had to be the one to contradict her. Thankfully, she had experience with working on the first mate's personality. Sighing to lessen the mood's vigour and rested a hand on her hip. She could see him blinking at her actions from under her eyelashes and smiled to herself inwardly. Maybe sometimes it was good to have someone so easy. And just as she looked up to seduce him, she remembered what her thought was at the beginning of the whole Valentine adventure.

'_Which of these males would be the perfect match for me?... Is there really a guy here who's suppose to be with me?_'

She froze with a blank stare before him, unable to even think about seduction now. His look of slight concern didn't faze her; she was so lost in her own train of thought. Now as she ventured back to that moment, she realized her reason she couldn't be with Zoro was because he was too easy to manipulate. But, just now, had she not admitted that she enjoyed that part of their relationship? Looking into his eyes with shock written all over her face, she came to conclude one thing:

'_I'm suppose to be…My perfect match is Zoro?_'

"What? What's wrong?" He leaned forward in the smallest degree, squinting almost as he examined her face. And to his surprise, and displeasure, she back away from him, by one entire step. He did not react to her retreating figure at first, but as he tried again to approach her, even though it was barely an approach at all, she took another step back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoro's anger was thick in his tone.

"…I…I…" She didn't know what to say.

"What? What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Though he was, without warning, now the lead in this conversation, he was uncomfortable with her quick reaction to separate from him. He angered him, he disappointed him, and it was not something he would ever expect of anyone, especially Nami. Truthfully, in the past, he had frightened many people, even into submission to the Marines. But not once had he ever seen Nami try to disconnect from him. They had never formed a deep connection, that was true, but of all the people in the world, why was Nami suddenly afraid of him? Their conversation couldn't have even lead to that response.

Fearing slightly that she was drawing away from him in every sense, he reached out to her, his hand aiming to land on her shoulder, but instead, his entire body was embraced by hers. Immediately, he blushed and hollered, "What the—"

"Please, Zoro…" he heard her whisper against the nape of his neck, her voice so smooth and charming, "Please let me buy a Valentine's Day gift for you."

He was enraged now. Had she just pretended to be afraid of him to put him in a state of weakness? This was below her level. She had never tried to hit him below the belt like _that_ before. It was hateful.

"Nami! Tha—"

"Please," She looked up at him with her eyes gleaming so brightly in the moon light, she looked somewhat defenceless to him, as she was bearing herself to him. Still blushing, having no clue on how to respond, he tried to simply say nothing; a tactic never used between the two of them, "And if you don't," –suddenly her seductress smile returned— "I'll have to convince you by force."

In one quick motion, even one he was unable to cease, she kissed him on the lips with some type of force, and ran back to her room. She didn't turn back to look at him as she went, but she could hear him trying to say something in response, small 'ack' and 'ah' noises being choked upon. Reaching the door, she winked back at him and smiled, "Good night, Zoro_-kun_." And she dashed behind her door.

Leaning against the plank, she could hear muffled cries of profanity from the deck and giggled. '_If he's the one for me_,' she thought with a smile, '_then I have a lot of time to make up for._'

* * *

Comfort-tation

"Hanzatsu-san! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" Sanji yelled fervently, slapping a hand over his eyes and slamming the bathroom door tightly.

"Sanji-kun! It's okay! I'm only hiding!" He heard the unique voice of the water-user pant through the crack of space between the wall and door he left ajared. Peaking through his fingers, he turned back toward the washroom door and pushed it open slowly. Surely enough, Hanzatsu was merely sitting on the floor, holding her knees to her chest. He smiled to see he hadn't invaded her during a personal moment. He was about to apologize for the intrusion nevertheless, but he suddenly noticed the small sparkling in the corner of her eyes.

He remembered Mumei explaining the complexity of Hanzatsu once. Mumei had told him how Hanzatsu had developed a crush on Beckman when she met him at the age of nine and hadn't gotten over her childhood puppy love yet. Apparently, Ben Beckman of Red-Haired Shanks' crew had been her inspiration to reach her goal, and it was hard to detach herself from him, when her crush was all she had. He felt sorry for the young girl, especially since it was still the evening of Valentine's Day. Just the sight of her there made his heart ache, and he didn't want Hanzatsu's heart to feel that way. He knew he would not try to replace Beckman, nor force her to let go of her childish love. All Sanji knew was that he wanted to make her tears evaporate, especially on such a day of love.

"Hanzatsu-san." He called to her.

"Yeah?" She looked over at him with a blank expression.

"Do you want to spend the evening with me?"

"…You pervert! What the hell? You saw my tear and thought I needed sexual comfort? I—"

"N-No, Hanzatsu-san! I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me for the rest of the night. I-In town! N-Nothing…uh-hem, inappropriate." He began to blush at the thought of being alone with Hanzatsu in such a situation, but her voice cut him off before he could go past the innocence of the scenario.

"Oh, okay. But what will we do?" She rubbed her eye really quickly and smiled at him.

"…We could…go for a walk through town, a shopping trip, whatever you want." He offered with a slight smile behind his lowered bangs.

"Um, I guess anything's fine. Usopp upgraded my 'fashionable items', so I'll be good for a couple of hours. I guess we'll just go for a stroll, and see where it leads us. Let me go get my shoes though." Giggling a little with a wink, she walked past him and toward her small cabinet of belongings. She heard his steps heavy behind her and wondered why he was following her so intently. Yes, they were going out together, but why he was so close and stomping worried her. Turning around, she meant to ask him, but only ended up bumping into his chest.

"Ah—Sorry Sanji-kun." She said quickly and took a step back, only leaning on her heel. Suddenly, Sanji pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his head over hers, looking up toward the ceiling. Hanzatsu was shocked, and stayed still.

"S-Sanji…-kun?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hanzatsu."

She gasped in silence, only for her ears to hear. It amazed her; Sanji was tagged as the womanizer of the Straw Hats, yet he was here, holding her so gently, like a man would, and was saying what she wished to hear from another. Blinking to try and regain her state of mind, instead of pulling away, she found her arms slide around him and hug him in return.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. You too."

Letting her go with a tint of regret, he wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled, "Now, shall we, Hanzatsu-san?"

"Yeah! Who needs shoes?" She said with sarcasm, but laughed whole-heartedly.

"Great. Anything you want, it will be on me."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROBIN-SAN! **From Mumei, Hanzatsu, and the whole Mugiwara nakama:D

Christmas Contest Winners!:

I am sad to say that I only received two entries. If I am missing your entry, please let me know. As such, the winners are:

2nd Place - -x-waterlily-x-

and in first place, none other than…

1st place – cherrichik!

Congradualtions to you both! I will be notifying you both within the next few days to make sure you are aware of this. We will need to keep in contact so that I can have information on your characters.

**AGAIN!** If I didn't receive your entry, please let me know.

Blessed Be!


End file.
